


Interview (Prompt #27, "You pick!"/free prompt)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Comedy, Fanfiction, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Interviews, Journalism, Meta, Metafiction, Parody, Red Mage | RDM (Final Fantasy XIV), Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: An exclusive interview with none other than Deep Red X'rhun Tia, erstwhile Eorzean traveler, ad hoc teacher of Red Magic, the last of the Crimson Duelists of the Ala Mhigan revolution, and hero of "The Duelist's Apprentice".
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404





	Interview (Prompt #27, "You pick!"/free prompt)

Post-Calamity Jane: Thanks for taking the time to speak with me today. I know you're a very busy man, so I promise I'll try to keep this brief.

X'rhun Tia: Not at all. 'Tis my pleasure. By the by, has anyone ever told you that you bear a rather striking and uncanny resemblance to my apprentice, Sabaki?

PCJ: No, but if so, that would be a funny coincidence, wouldn't it?

XT: Indeed.

PCJ: Tell me, what do you think so far of the story I'm writing?

XT: It certainly does takes some liberties with the truth, [laughs] I'd have to admit. But...'tis charming. Aye, quite charming, to be sure. However, I do wonder...

PCJ: Yes?

XT: Well, it would depend upon how it all ends.

PCJ: Fair enough. But if you could have your way, how would you prefer it to end?

XT: [grins] Happily, if at all possible.

PCJ: I think that can be arranged. I just have one last - more challenging question - to ask.

XT: Be my guest.

PCJ: What are your opinions on the somewhat lackluster response to these stories so far?

XT: Whatever do you mean, milady?

PCJ: Well, it's 2020, so when it comes to the current state of FFXIV NPC popularity I seem to have missed the boat on hype. Maybe my timing’s a bit poor, with the favor of fandom imagination leaning heavily right now towards a certain younger Miqo'te 'Seeker of the Sun' Tia currently in the spotlight...

XT: Ah, that never made much of a difference, really.

PCJ: Oh?

XT: You do realize, milady, that statistically-speaking, 'tis largely your devotion that is carrying approximately one-fifth of my fanfiction on AO3 at the moment.

PCJ: [nervous laugh] I...hadn't realized you'd noticed.

XT: And also, statistically-speaking, as a whole, a mere four score of tales of my adventures is but a slender fraction of that which compares to many others. I suppose if I were feeling particularly peevish or sensitive about it, mayhap I might attribute it to ageism.

PCJ: I doubt that's it, given that the demographics show that the average gamer is in their mid-thirties.

XT: [shrugs] No matter. I do have some empathy, however, for your struggles. I imagine it must feel rather like you are attempting to single-handedly revive a dying order after many years.

PCJ: [silence] Care to finish this over some ale?

XT: I couldn't agree more.


End file.
